Snape's Desire
by cornholio4
Summary: During Harry's first year, Snape looked into the Mirror of Erised. What he sees is not what he expects. Oneshot drabble. Not for Snape fans.


**Just like I respect people's opinion if they are Team Iron Man, I respect people's opinion if they are a fan of Snape. I am not and this oneshot will not be kind to him at all. I know this is not likely but this is just a drabble idea I had.**

Professor Severus Snape had gone about his usual classes at the start of the new school year, trying to teach the dunderheads in his class and making sure they don't talk back or question him. He was looking forward to Friday and having his first class with James Potter's spawn so he could put the brat in his place.

Of course Professor Albus Dumbledore had him and the other professors put their protections in place for the Philosopher's Stone, to be placed in safe keeping in the Mirror of Erised later. He couldn't help but think about the Mirror and how with it he could finally see with his own two eyes; Lily Evans again.

That Thursday night he had sneaked off to the corridor where the Mirror was being kept; with any luck he could find any stupid brats out night and give massive punishments to them. He found the mirror and looked in holding his breath while anticipating being able to see Lily again outside photographs.

He looked in and saw the familiar appearance of James Potter's body on the floor; he grimaced remembering the pleasure he had when he found it like that all those years ago. Then next to it was the body was a child he could only guess was his spawn the new celebrity Harry Potter.

However that was all that he saw.

He grew confused focusing in and trying to look around for any trace of Lily but there was none to be found. As if to be mocking him, Harry's body was face down preventing him from seeing Lily's eyes which Hagrid had said that Harry had.

He didn't understand that his desire to exact revenge on James Potter even with him long dead, was greater than any love he had for Lily.

He kept looking on his state becoming angrier and angrier as he was trying to see her and ended up destroying the mirror in a furious rage. Dumbledore found him that morning over the mirror shards and was disappointed, he just sent him to his classes while he tried to think of how to fix his plans for the Stone.

The students in his classes had kept quiet seeing that he was more off the edge than usual. Then came the first class with the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. He then snapped when he was taking attendance and got to Harry's name.

He looked up and saw the hated vision of James Potter back in school and then fired off a spell at his direction. Harry managed to use his quick speed to get out of the way and Neville even helped get him out of the way instinctively while his spell destroyed the desk. Every student was in shock and the Bloody Baron having witnessed this while going through the class walls went to call on Professor McGonagall.

She had to put her class on hold to get to the Dungeons and was treated by the sight of the Gryffindor students shielding Harry while Snape was shouting at them to get out of the way unless they want to get killed as well.

Professor McGonagall had gotten reports that Snape seemed to be more angry than usual in his classes today but to have the Bloody Baron barge into her classroom to say that Professor Snape just tried to kill Harry Potter, plus the students in Harry's class (the Gryffindor's and even most of the Slytherins) giving the same story...

She called the class over and told Harry and Neville to go to Madam Pomfey to make sure they were alright, she marched Snape up to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall had gone off into a large rant saying this was her breaking point with Professor Snape and his conduct in classes, she didn't think Snape would be favourable to Harry at all but to learn he tried to kill him in class.

She was demanding to Dumbledore that she won't stand by and let him continue teaching; Dumbledore didn't know what to do and took Snape aside to disappointedly berate him. Snape had gotten himself calm and realised what happened, he explained how he let what he saw in the Mirror get to him.

Thanks to the First Years and the students who had been in McGonagall's class gossiping, the whole castle knew and owled their parents. There were howlers galore and complaints from the parents of the first years demanding Snape's sacking.

Dumbledore and Snape hoped they could count on Lucius Malfoy's help when the case got to the Board of Governors, but Lucius was more than happy to throw his old associate under the bus if it meant bad press about Dumbledore. Snape ended up being fired and having to leave the castle and Dumbledore was wondering what this could mean when he needed him as a spy.

The Potions class were put on hold while they got a replacement and Dumbledore started making plans for the Unspeakable to deliver the Stone to somewhere else. The Unspeakable had caught Professor Quirrell trying to steal it from them and caught him and a ghost like not quite dead and not quite alive being in his head.

They had a special containment for him while they learned what to do with him.


End file.
